NaruSaku Sad Story
by karu0792
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are happily dating but what Naruto doesn't know is that Sakura's father is back in town, and he beats not only Sakura's mother, but Sakura too. When Naruto asks Sakura to marry him her father goes on a rampage! Can anyone save her? DONE
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Naruto. No matter how awesome it may be…a young beautiful girl, with pink hair, and her boyfriend, a young man with golden blond hair, walks, hand in hand, to the ninja academy. she has a mission to teach the girls, about to graduate, some simple healing techniques, and he has a mission to get his first squad. they were both jonin ranked shinobi."okay ill see you later sakura! ill meet you here after classes to walk you home!" the blond boy kissed sakura on the cheek and walked off."okay Naruto! ill be thinking of you!" she waved to Naruto as she walked into the academy and she stopped and thought to herself. 'oh no he cant walk me all the way home, my dads coming home. he'll beat me if he sees me with him, especially if its Naruto, the host of the nine-tails fox.' her father was in that battle and the fox killed all his family except for her mother who happened to be on a mission at the time. every one in the village except for her father had realized it wasn't Naruto's entered the room and shut the door behind her "im here Iruka... hey where's Iruka sensei?" the sub of the class looked at her " hey miss this isn't the genin mission hall"

" hey i may only be 18 but im already a jonin thank you very much! im here to teach the girls some healing techniques by orders of lord hokage-sensei!" sakura snapped."oh im sorry sakura" the sub said couringly "im the sub today Iruka was sick im Choji""wait your Choji? weren't we rookies together? you look so different!""oh your that sakura!?" Choji answered"yes anyway which girls am i teaching?" she asked

Choji called out the four girls, Anya, kuyo, Aya, and Ceres ( Chojis unbelievably small child) and sent them with sakura.

Sakura looked at the girls they all looked fairly smart. "okay does anyone know how to use their own chakra to heal?" she asked happilyAya raised her hand as did Ceres "we do miss sakura sensei!""good what level injury can you heal?" sakura asked."i can heal cuts and bruises" Ceres answered"and i can heal cuts" Aya answered

~~~later~~~

sakura looked at her watch and gasped getting to know the kids had taken longer than she thought she had to meet Naruto "okay then Anya and kuyo you two try to learn something from Aya and Ceres and ill see you tomorrow kay?" sakura packed her stuff and waited for the kids to leave before she called Naruto.

***near Naruto***

*ring ring* Naruto's phone rang he picked up "hello?" he said as he dodged one of the genin trying to get two bells."hello Naruto. class is over at the academy im glad to say they are all really smart! so when are we going to get some ramen?" sakura asked"oh okay ill be there in about twenty minutes sakura!" Naruto said dodging another kick "just let me finish up here kay?""okay Naruto" sakura said having forgotten about her father "love you bye""love you too sakura, bye" Naruto grinned as he said this then kicked one of his pupils."bye" and sakura closed her phone and thought what was she gonna get for closed his phone and thought tonight would be the night he asked sakura to marry him. not paying attention to his surroundings got kicked in the head and was thrown to the ground. "alright! alright! you win!" Naruto said as the three pinned him down

"trainings over for today god! let go of me!""ha we win Naruto-sensei!" said a kid that deeply resembled Sasuke. (she had been dropped off at the front gate of Konoha as a infant. having looked so much like Sasuke, Naruto asked to take over care for her. Naruto could afford a rather large house due to him going on many a-s ranked missions. so the kid that looked so much like Sasuke, Arron, had her own room at Naruto's place. Naruto was like her father. he disciplined her so she behaved but he was also like her best friend. when she turned 9 he let her be almost completely self dependent. her attitude wasn't nearly close to sasuke's, she was a semi- happy child a lot like Naruto, but smart she always had good grades and claimed she didn't try Naruto guessed she had Uchiha blood in her, and so it was natural for her to do so well, she had no feeling of regret or hate. her explanation for if someone wanted to get her mad was 'i don't get mad i get even!' and she held that to the dot with everyone but Naruto, she was one of the few who had seen the kyuubi in complete action and was scared to death of him not Naruto, kyuubi)"yea we win Naruto-sensei" said a kid that acted more like Sasuke but was not related to him in any way he was Neji and Tenten's son, kyu."now you owe us something what do ya say you buy dinner tonight?" said Moonten, Hinata and Kiba's daughter. Naruto wasn't sure how the cousins got put into the same squad, but he had an idea. Naruto was also having a test, testing to see if it were possible to have a team with two girls instead of one, and so far the missions that the team did alone, without Naruto, had never failed even 1 mission."no we have to think of something else" Arron answered before Naruto could "he's gonna ask sakura to marry him tonight!" Arron continued" Arron why is it that to you, everyone has to know about my personal life?!" Naruto screamed at her"'cuz its the ultimate black mail now go meet sakura before she gets mad!" Arron said. Naruto glared at her then turned to go to the ninja academe as he walked he could hear the girl talking about his life with sakura he would pay her back some how.

*** back with sakura****

sakura was sitting at the academe steps practicing her chakra scalpel she just remembered that she had to help in an upcoming surgery the next day. then she saw Naruto's form growing bigger in the distance she got up and began to skip towards him."hey sakura! ya miss me?" Naruto joked"of course i missed you Naruto!" sakura said as she hugged him. she looked up and kissed him. Naruto turned on his heals and faced the same way sakura was and the two began walking to Naruto's favorite ramen shop.

the two lovers entered the shop and sat on some stools."hey! how are my favorite customers?!" the chef said already readying the ramen noodles."yes can i have some Sakura ramen and some Naruto ramen? and... what would you like sakura?" Naruto asked. sakura noticed Naruto signal something with his hand. the chef was in on it to. "umm ill have the same thing your having. just smaller portions." sakura said fiddling with her hair. she noticed how Naruto handed the money to the chef normally he slams it on the counter.

Naruto and sakura waited as their food was being made and began a conversation on what missions they wanted. Naruto wished he was back as a genin again some easy missions once in a while would be great. the continuous A-S missions were starting to get to him."here ya go!" said the chef "here's the sakura ramen!"

Naruto was already chomping on his ramen and sakura just sipped it. about half way through the ramen sakura took a large bite of noodles, she began to chew and something crunched, she pulled the object out of her mouth and gasped she look at Naruto in shock. in her hand was a beautiful gold ring, the jewels on the ring were two heart shaped rubies and large heart shaped diamond in-between them."so how 'bout it sakura?" Naruto said with hopeful eyes and his trade mark grin "sakura? will you marry me?"

sakura looked in disbelief at Naruto then let joy change the shock on her face to complete care and joy. she slipped the ring onto her finger and embraced Naruto "Naruto what other answer is there...?" sakura screeched though it was muffled through Naruto's chest, she was hugging him harder than any time before."except for?" Naruto whispered in her ear. he knew he had no need to ask this question. sakura lifted her head and stared at him with loving emerald green eyes, that Naruto got lost in every time he looked at her, then she closed in and kissed him. he began kissing back, asking for entrance, and she happily gave it to him.

she pulled back and giggled "except for yes." sakura said gleefully"come on let me walk you home." Naruto said just as gleefully. sakura nodded, they walked out of Ichiraku's ramen shop and they walked to Sakura's they arrived at Sakura's front door step and she and Naruto kissed romantically."well i better be going" Naruto said pecking her on the cheek before he left, and he walked away from the doorstep.

sakura turned around she couldn't wait to tell the news to her mother. she looked in the window and her father was glaring at her. 'shit' inner sakura said slowly opened the door knowing what awaited her as she opened the door she could hear her mother crying "*gasp* mom!" sakura screamed falling to the floor next to her mother who was crying like she was a newborn."sakura get away! he saw you... you need to get away! he's coming..." was all her mom could say but it was too late her father was behind her and picked her up by the hair. 'oh how much i wish i could just kill him...' sakura thought to her self."what the hell were you doing with that fucking monster?!" her father screamed devilishly in her ear. he then punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach sending her across the room."dad! i love him!" sakura said so quietly her father couldn't hear her she had her hand to her face where her father had hit her and was barley healing it so her father couldn't see the chakra. " why do you care if i was with him?!" sakura retorted toward her father."i care because he is the one that killed all the other people on your dads side of the family!" her father said raising a fist ready to hit her again. sakura held up her hands to block the coming blow but just as he was about to hit her the door bell rang... Sakura's father lowered his fist slowly and picked up sakura and her mom by their hair. sakura had a large bruise on the side of her face and Sakura's mom had large cuts all over her. "go to your room, and stay quiet im having a job interview!" he hissed into their ears. he dropped them on the floor and they scrambled up to Sakura's they got up to the room sakura began to heal her moms wounds "mom you have to leave him! tsunade-sensei can get you the papers quickly" sakura said sadly."no dear you have to leave your old enough now get out of this hell..." Sakura's mother said coughing up blood" don't worry mom ill be out of here soon enough. Naruto asked me to marry him today..." sakura's beeper went off "oh thank god!" sakura said she quickly healed her bruise and put on her hospital uniform " come on mom... i can get you to the hospital" she said smiling. 'yes a reason to leave and he cant stop me im under tsunade's orders!' inner sakura chanted as they walked down stairs."hey where are you going?!" Sakura's dad said noticing his daughter and wife leaving without permission."dad.. I have to go to the hospital someone needs to have a surgery early and im the only person they have. I work at the hospital as an intern but i can get things for surgeries if needed." sakura explained, as inner sakura took out a kunai saying 'if you object...!' "and what about you?!" he hissed to his wife"I... um" she began"well Mr. Haruno you've got the job ill see you in three weeks.." as he got up Sakura's fathers attention was on the man so sakura and her mom snuck out and ran toward the hospital."tsunade-sensei! help help!" sakura screamed as she entered the hospital. "help my mom..." sakura began, but she fainted just as tsunade entered the room. unbeknownst to sakura she had internal bleeding that was as bad, if not worse, than her mothers.

~*~*later~*~*

Naruto ran into the hospital when he heard sakura had fainted (tsunade had known about Naruto asking sakura to marry him; she was the first person he told, and in turn tsunade made sure Naruto was the first to know about anything to do with sakura and her medical health) "grandma tsunade!" Naruto called from the front of the hospital, obviously over worried about sakura."shut up Naruto. this is still a hospital. *sigh* come on now follow me. ill take you to sakura." tsunade said walking into where Naruto was."what happened to sakura, Tsunade?" Naruto asked as they walked quietly down the hall."she has bad internal bleeding and so does her mother its odd im going to have to check there genetic codes to see if its a disease." Tsunade said sadly opening the door to Sakura's room. sakura was hooked up to an ivy and many other things that keep track of her vital signs. Naruto was really sad when he saw that sakura was still out cold. he walked into the room and pulled a chair close too Sakura's bed and sat down he was holding Sakura's hand and gently rubbing it when tsunade left."come on sakura wake up." Naruto said about three hours later "you've been through much worse than this..." Naruto was quietly whispering to himself about ten minutes later when tsunade came to check on them Naruto was asleep in the chair with his head in the middle of the bed but his hand stayed next to sakura's.

sakura opened one of her eyes not realizing she was in the hospital room, she shot up screaming

"lady tsunade help my mom!" sakura was gasping for breath and she looked around as soon as she saw Naruto looking at her with concern filled eyes she quickly hugged him as if he was fading away. Naruto could feel her shuddering."sakura what's wrong? what happened to you? as soon as your better ill take you home." Naruto said stroking her cheek. he realized that sakura gasped and stood deathly still when he said take her home."Naruto can i stay at your place tonight? please?" sakura was about to break into tears her father wouldn't be gone for three weeks but when that time came she hoped she could be living with Naruto for good then if her father hurt her in any way she was sure he would get a beating from Naruto and she would laugh at him while Naruto beat him. and that would only happen if she herself didn't give him the worst beating he would ever feel if not his last."huh? oh sure sakura if your 100% sure." Naruto said still with concerned filled eyes. "are you sure?""yes Naruto im sure i mean i am your fiancée." sakura laughed "and i think this would be a chance to get used to living with you. hey maybe if i like it i could move in a.s.a.p.!" sakura said gleefully trying not to sound too scared and urgent. ."i think that would be nice, sakura, but i better clean up before you get there..." Naruto began" no Naruto its okay i have too know what i have to deal with." sakura had a gleeful smile on.

~~~later that day~~~

Naruto took out his key and opened his door Temari and Shikamaru were with them Shikamaru just followed Temari, but Temari had come along with them because sakura and Temari had become good friends since Gaara and Naruto hung out so much, so Temari was worried for sakura.

"hehehe..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head "i know its really dirty but upstairs is a little nicer.""wow Naruto your place is nicer than Shikamaru's!" Temari said surprisedNaruto looked over to Shikamaru and he didn't care. "when was the last time you cleaned this Naruto?" sakura asked, 'if Naruto's house is cleaner than Shikamaru's how often does he clean it?' inner sakura asked"well if i count right its been about 2 months since i last did a serious clean up... im sorry its messy you don't have to stay if you don't want too." Naruto answered"Naruto when you said it was dirty i thought you meant like piles of stuff every where this is actually kind of cozy." Sakura smiled at Naruto"well Shika and i better get going we have to meet the hokage about something." Temari said as the two walked away from the house. Temari was heard saying something like

"Shika why cant your house be clean like that?" and Shikamaru answering what else than

"...troublesome woman..."

Arron walked down the steps a second later wearing a light pink colored shirt with a large bright red rose on it, she was also wearing lightly faded jeans with a small flower design on the bottom hems, a definite change from what she normally wears, black shorts under a dark purple skirt (that resembled Sakura's before the time skip) and an equally purple t-shirt. she stopped dead in her tracks, turned on heal and leapt back let out an irritated growl then laughed inwardly as sakura looked at Naruto. She had no clue, "hehe she goes out with Kyu and tries to convince herself i don't know, walk outside i bet she's climbing out the window!" Naruto laughed. If Sasuke really was her father, what the hell was he thinking about, was her mother completely opposite from him? And it wasn't Sakura, that was for sure otherwise well she would have green eyes instead of the less common, onyx. Sakura did as she was told and saw Arron climbing from her window and heading toward the Hyuuga mansion."hmm.. does she really think you don't know? I mean wouldn't it be obvious since they are in the same, well, squad?" Sakura asked, also laughing at Arron's clueless-ness."Probably but anyway where do you wanna stay? Um... My bed is pretty nice, and i could stay on the couch or something.." Naruto began, trying to think of other places she could sleep for the night."well i guess your room would be okay lets go see it"


	2. Oh no

Naruto brought Sakura up to the master bedroom and immediately Sakura's jaw dropped. "Whoa! This is.... This is huge! Naruto how could you afford all of this?" the girl gasped.

"Well- It's Arron's and my money put together, she wanted this house so I bought it. It's not that much money if you think about it; Grandma Tsunade gives me so many missions," Naruto laughed.

Sakura gave him an unpleased look. "You spoil her, Naruto," she mock-scolded.

"Well- yeah, but what do you expect? She's a really sweet girl," Naruto said as he walked over to the bed. He pulled off the bed spread, then went out to the hallway closest and pulled out some blankets so he could make the bed. "Here Sakura, I'll just be down stairs," Naruto began, "I'll be up early since I have a really big mission tomorrow, but you can stay here, if you'd like?" Naruto offered.

"Naruto, you don't have to sleep downstairs, I mean we are engaged, right? We can sleep in the same bed," Sakura explained. She felt hotness on her cheeks, she knew she was blushing and she knew why. {o_o}

"Oh! Um... well I- I was just trying not to be too hasty," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head and blushing furiously.

Sakura sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come, sit with me, Naruto," she said seductively.

Naruto walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He leaned in to steal a small kiss on the lips from Sakura, and when he did so Sakura deepened the kiss. It led to a looooong make-out session.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Later...]

Naruto had given Sakura one of his large shirts and he himself was wearing sweat pants and a plain white undershirt. Naruto was downstairs getting some champagne for Sakura and himself, when he noticed Arron sneakily entering the house.

"Welcome back, Arron!" Naruto said turning around, "how was your date with Kyu?"

Her face turned a fierce shade of crimson. (O_O) "U-um- good... I'm going up to my room now!" she yelled as she ran up to her room. The slam of a door and sudden turn up of loud music told Naruto that she wasn't coming out again, it was the same thing every night. Naruto took the champagne and went up to his room.

Sakura was under the covers of Naruto's bed, which made him blush already. He handed Sakura her glass of champagne and got under the covers, although somewhat reluctantly, with her. "Naruto what are you so worried about? theres no reason to be" Sakura said cuddling closer to her fiancée.

"I don't know why I'm so apprehensive. Perhaps it's because before we were engaged you would have hit me if I even tried to get this close to you."

"Well- don't be now," Sakura began while taking a sip of her drink and cuddling even CLOSER to Naruto. "Just be confident in yourself," Sakura started to kiss Naruto's neck and he got the hint. Naruto turned to his fiancée and started placing kisses down her neck too.

"I love you, Sakura," Naruto cooed.

"Naruto, I love you too," Sakura cooed back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked warily.

"Yes, Naruto, there is nothing else in the world I would rather do at this moment," Sakura said blushing.

Naruto felt her head, "Sakura... are you sure you're okay? I mean you just got out of the hospital. Why did you get into the hospital anyway?"

"Naruto, don't ruin the mood," Sakura said, as she got out of the bed, lighting several red candles and throwing several rose petals around the room. (Where'd she get those? O-o )

Naruto watched her with the utmost attention, while he strained his ears as well trying to make sure that Arron was still in her room.

~*~*~*~ WARNING: LEMON PART! ~*~*~*~

"Since you are leaving tomorrow, Naruto, I wanted to spend some QUALITY time with you before you leave," Sakura said seductively, crawling onto the bed.

Naruto's eyes widened as she took off his shirt, revealing his ripped chest and abs.  
Sakura was closing in on Naruto, she leaned on to his chest and kissed him passionately. To his surprise she was the one to ask for entrance (which he, of course, gladly gave). Naruto began to caress Sakura's back as he pulled the shirt he had given her over her head, leaving her in only a bra and her underwear. Naruto reached behind her back and managed to unclasp Sakura's bra. As soon as he did, Sakura's breasts fell. Naruto, still unsure, changed his position in the bed so he was on top of Sakura and put up a foxy grin to cover for his uncertainty. However, it didn't work.

"Ugh, Naruto, here," Sakura said, grasping Naruto's hands and placing them on her breasts. Naruto blushed a lot. Naruto began to rub her breasts trying to be gentle. Sakura looked at Naruto with loving, lust filled eyes. Sakura pulled down Naruto's sweat pants, so the only thing left on both was their underwear. Naruto pulled up the covers over their bodies, as soon as this was done Sakura pulled Naruto's underwear down, which made him blush furiously. Sakura looked under the covers and gasped, then came up with her own foxy grin. "Naruto... it's time," she moaned.

Naruto nodded and pulled down Sakura's underwear and rubbed her thighs, making her moan. "I love you so much!" Naruto mouthed to Sakura then nodded, saying she was ready. Naruto nodded in return. Naruto then entered her. Sakura screamed a quiet scream, so as to not alert Arron, (but unknown to them Arron wasn't there; she just forgot to turn off her music. She was at Kyu's for the night). Naruto's head snapped up, "Sakura, are you okay?!"

Sakura nodded as she got used to Naruto being inside her. "Please... go slowly and be gentle," Sakura said quietly. Naruto nodded and did as she said, it filled both of them with pleasure. Sakura was about to reach her climax, as was Naruto. "Faster, harder!" Sakura moaned loudly.

Naruto did as he was told and began to thrust faster and harder in and out of her. Sakura arched her back and wrapped her legs around Naruto in order to push him inside her even further, just then Sakura reached her climax and liquid dripped down both of their legs. Soon after that Naruto reached his climax spilling his seed inside of her. This continued well into the night...

~*~*~*~LEMON IS OVER~*~*~*

When Sakura woke up she was sad to see that Naruto had already left for his mission with the genin. Sakura had decided she loved Naruto's house. She was going to move in, but she had to get her stuff out of her father's house. She decided that first she would go to check up on her mom.

When Sakura got to the hospital she was relieved to see her mom was there and stable. She  
stayed for a while before she got ready to head to the terrifying house...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[On Naruto's way home...]

Naruto sighed. The mission with the genin had taken almost twice as long as it should have and had been quite tiring. It wasn't because the mission itself had taken that long, but on the way back to Konoha Kyu and Arron had fallen asleep and he had to carry them back home. He didn't think the mission was that exhausting for the genin, because Moonten seemed perfectly fine. He laughed to himself, 'I don't know what Arron and Kyu were up to yesterday, but it seems they had a real good time!'

When they arrived Naruto dropped Kyu off at Neji's place. He greeted Tenten and gave a quick nod to Neji before he headed off to the Hokage office. He and Moonten reported the mission's success and then Moonten ran off home. Naruto decided to head home too, since it was near dinner time and he figured Sakura would be waiting for them.

As Naruto reached his house Arron woke and struggled to get off his back, "Ah! Let me go!". Naruto dropped her carefully and opened the door. "Gees, Arron! I had to carry you and Kyu all the way back, at least show me some gratitude," Naruto laughed. Arron huffed and muttered a small thank-you before she headed to her room. Naruto quickly scanned the living room, hoping to find Sakura, when he didn't he just sat down on the couch.

'She's probably still at the hospital,' he paused for a second, as if Sakura would suddenly barge in, when she didn't he finished his train of thought. 'She should be home soon though, the visiting hours are almost over.'

Thoughts of his beautiful bride-to-be lingered in his mind as he slowly sunk down into the large comfy couch and emitted a large yawn. Even he had become tired, which was no wonder, since he had had a long day. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[What Arron is up to...]

"Having him carry me all the way back to Konoha... I'm so embarrassed!"  
Arron grunted as she slammed the door shut behind herself. Usually she really wouldn't have minded that much, after all, when she was younger Naruto used to carry her very often.  
'Then why am I so upset this time?' she wondered.

'I- I just hope Kyu didn't see me like that...,' she mumbled to herself in a soft voice, slumping down against the door. She froze when she thought of Kyu. 'Damn. I should go see him right away! Better see if I can just get my stuff from downstairs and sneak off...'

She hurried down the stairs, leaping down the last few steps and bursting into the living room. She half expected Naruto to scold her for doing that again or throw some random comment at her, but instead she heard a loud snore.

'A snore?' She questioned. She turned to find Naruto sleeping on the couch, his mouth slightly ajar and his arms and legs flung over the armrests. She smirked and sneaked over to get her bag. 'I might just get out off here without having to deal with his lectures, too!'

Just as she reached out to collect her bag from the table a small crumpled sheet of paper caught her eye. She paused for a moment, but then decided to take a quick glance at it as her curiosity got the best of her.

~  
Naruto,

I'll visit my mom at the hospital. After that I'm going to pick up some stuff from my father's house before I officially move in with you, that's all right, isn't it? Well- I'll probably be home 'round dinner time! If not, then please come look for me at my house.

Sakura

It was scribbled quickly and was somewhat suspicious. Arron shrugged, it didn't matter that much, right? She did care about Sakura, since Sakura really had become like a mother to her. She looked around and noticed it was already an hour past dinner time, so perhaps she could go to check on Sakura? It was on her way anyways and she looked forward to seeing her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[When Sakura was just about to enter the house...]

She hesitantly lifted her arm to knock on the door, when suddenly it flung open to reveal an angry man. It was her father. He pulled her inside and slammed the door shut behind her, then yelled at her like a madman. "YOU! Where did you go?! Did I give you my permission to leave? And where's that troublesome woman!" She shivered in fear. She had hoped he'd left already, but he was still there. She also wished she'd brought Naruto with her, but it was already late, past dinner time... She was sure he wouldn't come to save her now.

Just as her father, who was now fuming like a rabid stray dog and still screaming angrily at her (even though she couldn't understand a word of his long rant, it looked quite intimidating!) was about to slap her she could hear a knock on the door. Her father paused for a second, then hissed at her, "go upstairs!"

She did as she was told, since she was scared as hell and really wanted nothing more than to get to her room, pick up some stuff and get out of there.

She nearly tripped as she hurried into her room and gathered some clothes and other personal belongings she thought would be nice to bring over. When she took a moment to recollect herself and stuff the last few items into her bag she suddenly heard an all too familiar voice... She froze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[In the living room...]

"So, you're Sakura's father?" Arron questioned. Sakura's father chuckled slightly and motioned for her to sit down. "I am indeed. So, I'm guessing you came to see Sakura?"

Arron nodded, then quickly added, "Yeah, is she upstairs?"  
In return, Sakura's father replied that Sakura would probably be down any minute and began discussing some random matters.

Ever since she'd heard Arron's voice, Sakura had remained at that very same spot, listening intently to the voices of her father and Arron downstairs. She could barely believe her ears, her father's change in attitude was incredible. It was as if he was a whole different person.

"Sakura, could you come down for a second and pour Arron and me something to drink?"  
She suddenly snapped out of her trance and carefully made her way down the stairs, her bag clamped tightly under her arm. When she saw Arron sitting on the couch she panicked momentarily. In a shaky voice she said, "Oh, Arron! It's nice to see you, but shouldn't you be at home or playing with Kyu?"

Arron shrugged, then replied, "Actually, I was heading for Kyu's place, but then I saw your note about moving in and stuff and well.... Naruto was asleep so I thought I'd come to check up on you!"

Sakura's father's once polite and gentle smile turned into an icy stare as he cleared his throat.  
"The Demon-brat? What does HE have to do with this...?" He could now barely managed to control his temper as he nearly shouted his last sentence. "What exactly is your relation to that... that THING?!"

Sakura really panicked now, but somehow managed to position herself between her father and Arron. She didn't care what he'd do, as long as he wouldn't hurt Arron. She was just sorry Arron had to see him acting like this. Sakura spread her arms wide to prepare herself for the following punches as she said these last three words:

"Don't hurt her!"


	3. discoveries

Chapter 3  
Discovery

"don't hurt her!" sakura screamed as she blocked Arron from her raging father.

'What?!' Arron thought as she saw sakura brace herself for something "sakura! I can protect myself! You and me are ninja!" Arron said jumping in front of sakura and getting into a fighting position, she had a smirk on her face "what can a weak business man do anyway?!"

Sakura gasped and she looked in horror at her father. His face was red with rage. "Arron we have to get out of here!" sakura grabbed Arron and held her tight hoping to god that her father would leave them alone, though she knew that would be a very small possibility.

Sakura's dad hit her hard and fast sending her across the room, sakura hit the wall and was knocked out cold. Arron sat in horror looking at the knocked out sakura, sakura was the strongest person she knew besides Naruto. All of a sudden something told her to jump. She did and saw how close she was to being hit by sakura's father. She gasped and then put it out of her mind she looked around and saw that a part of the gate out of konoha was outside in the back. She quickly devised a plan to go get sakura get outside and jump over the gate. Arron ran over to sakura and began to heal some wounds. She realized that sakura's father was soon behind her, but when she was about to pick sakura up she got hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground on top of sakura, knocked out cold.

{back with Naruto}  
Naruto stretched his arms and looked around he realized it was way past dinner time and he went upstairs to see if anyone was there. He was surprised to find that sakura was not there yet he thought he knew where Arron was so he decided to go to the Hyuuga mansion. Naruto put on his jacket and locked the door as he left.

Naruto soon arrived at the Hyuuga mansion, and he knocked on the door. Neji answered

"what is it Naruto?" he asked

"hey I was wondering if Arron has been here today?" Naruto asked just as Kyu was walking past

"nope she hasn't been here." Kyu answered for his father.

"oh ok then sorry to have bothered you." Naruto said as he turned around to leave

Neji shut the door.

Naruto walked back to his house to see if anyone had arrived. He looked everywhere this time. Soon he found a note on the floor. He read it quickly and decided to go to the hospital and see if sakura was there. He walked into the hospital and went up to a person at the front desk

"hello, Naruto" she said

"hey Ann has sakura come in yet?"

"No sakura came by to see her mom but she soon left."

"oh ok" Naruto said

{back with Arron and sakura}

Sakura woke up and rubbed her head at first she was horrified to find herself at her fathers house then realized that she had come here she looked over and saw Arron out cold. Sakura felt cold fear run through her and checked Arron's vital signs which to her relief were all fine. Sakura looked around a little more and was relieved to find she was in her room. She saw Arron stir and breathe a little more calmly. Sakura opened her door and looked around to make sure that no one was there she couldn't afford to take anything with her out of this hell hole. When she thought that her father had left to go on his business trip she picked up Arron and held her tight she hoped Naruto was nearby hoping he could save her but he had no clue about her father. Sakura walked as quietly as she could down the stairs. Then she had a thought maybe she could walk on the roof and her dad wouldn't notice if he was still there. Sakura started to control her chakra and placed it on the souls of her feet but just as she was going to climb onto the roof she heard something

"what are you doing?!"

{Back with Naruto}

Naruto was wandering around aimlessly when he heard a scream, he looked toward where he heard the scream from and saw that it was sakura's old house, Naruto imidently recognized the next scream it was sakura! Naruto ran into the house ready to fight. He looked around and was horrified when he saw sakura on the floor cowering in fear holding an unconscious Arron. Naruto felt instant anger when he saw sakura's father hitting the two people he loved more than anything in the world- his soon-to-be-wife and his adopted daughter. "Sakura! Arron!" sakura and sakura's dad looked over at Naruto

"Naruto!" sakura screamed "help! Arron won't wake up!"

"Hahaha! So kyuubi we meet again, you here to kill with the rest of my family?" sakura's father growled

"why would I kill my fiancée?!" Naruto snapped

Sakura's dads head snapped toward sakura "what?!" sakura's dad went to hit them again but his fist was swiftly caught by Naruto and sakura's dad was thrown across the room.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Naruto said. He snapped Naruto was in full survival mode now. That's what happened when sakura was in danger, but he knew he could beat this guy easily, though this guy had fought the kyuubi, it was obvious that he didn't want to do it now, the fear in his eyes showed he was scared of Naruto.

Sakura' dad got up and ran up the stairs.

Naruto was dumbfounded no one's ever really back down from a fight when they started it with him. He didn't care as soon as he remembered sakura and Arron were injured. He turned around and got on the ground "sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked looking sakura then Arron

"yea im ok im not sure about Arron though she got hit in the head pretty hard… Naruto! Look out!" sakura said screaming and pointing toward her father. Before Naruto turned around he saw sakura tense, holding Arron much tighter 'what happened?' Naruto thought for himself. Then he turned around and saw that sakura's dad had once been a ninja most likely retired.

"You die here kyuubi!" sakura's dad screamed.

"I've never lost a battle to anyone if my friends were in trouble that goes double for sakura and Arron!" Naruto said catching a few kunai

"you will die! But don't worry my unfaithful daughter and your daughter will go with you!" sakura's dad said it was obvious he had gone mad.

Naruto and sakura's dad just stood glaring at each other for a while, and then sakura's dad attacked throwing all his kunai and shurican at Naruto. Naruto hit them with 1 kunai and rushed toward sakura's father. Then he disappeared. Sakura's dad looked around no one was there except him and the two girls. When he turned around he felt a pain in his leg "arg!" he yelled he turned and glared at the person that threw the kunai, sakura. Just then another kunai was in his other leg he turned and saw Naruto sitting there glaring at him all of a sudden Naruto was gone again and reappeared behind sakura's dad with a kunai to his throat

"now give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now" Naruto growled

"what?! How you get there so fast!?" sakura's dad said scared-like

"you're the one that said I was the kyuubi. What do you think ive been doing? Sitting like a lump? No I've been training! Ive killed Akatsuki members before! Did you think I couldn't kill you?" Naruto put the kunai away and threw sakura's dad down the stairs.

Just then lady tsunade rammed through the door "Mr. Haruno! You're under arrest for child abuse!"

"What?! I never abused any child my daughter is over eighteen!" sakura's dad fought back

"well then why is Arron knocked out cold?" tsunade asked

"she fell" sakura's dad said simply "she bumped her head on the wall" he snickered

"tsunade! He's lying! He hit Arron and I multiple times!" sakura screamed tears running down her face.

"What?!" tsunade answered giving a death glare to sakura's dad

"are you going to believe a sniveling no for good brat over a jonin?!" sakura's dad said

"of course not" tsunade answered. "take him away boys!" tsunade ordered

"what?!" sakura's dad stammered "I thought you said you wouldn't!"

"I did, sakura is not only one of the best medical-nin she is one of the most recognized jonin in this village, along with Naruto, and you are the sniveling brat!" tsunade snapped "thank you for paging me sakura"

"you're welcome tsunade but we should get Arron to a hospital soon she got a really bad bump on the head" sakura answered rising to her feet and almost falling, but Naruto caught her.

"I think you should stay there awhile to sakura" Naruto said holding her up

"ok lets go" tsunade said leaving the house

Naruto and sakura walked outside with the unconscious Arron in sakura's arms just as kyu was walking by. When he saw Arron his heart nearly stopped. He ran over and yelled "Naruto sensei! What happened to Arron?!"

"She got a bump on the head, kyu ive never seen you like this! What's with you?" Naruto said

"oh nothing Naruto sensei its just I was scared for a second I mean Arron is my girl friend" kyu said before he realized it "I mean-!" he stuttered

"don't worry about it kyu!" Naruto laughed "I already know! Ive known for the last year and a half"

~~~~

Later at the hospital Naruto stayed in sakura's room "you feeling okay?" Naruto asked again

"Naruto if you ask that again im going to have to hit you," sakura said playfully

"sorry sakura I just want to make sure" Naruto said back

"well im nearly done here ill probably check out in an hour or two but why don't you go check on Arron?" sakura said

"oh Arron's a strong girl im sure she's ok for now." Naruto said

"Naruto- dear that wasn't a suggestion" Sakura said with frustration

"…maybe I should go and see how Arron is doing…. See ya sakura!" Naruto said kissing her head and walking out of her room.

In Arron's room Arron was awake and making out with kyu. All of a sudden Arron pulled away.

"Are you ok?" kyu asked confused

"yea but Naruto sensei is coming…" Arron said

Kyu couldn't hear anything so he used byakugan; he saw Naruto and looked at Arron, "Arron how did you know? I had to use byakugan to know if he was coming he's way down the hall!"

"I don't know I just saw…" at that moment Naruto knocked on the door and opened it

"hey Arron how are you doing?" Naruto asked  
"im ok my head hurts a little but ive had worse" Arron said in a happy go lucky tone.

"Good"

~~~

**A/N ****so here is chapter three that last chapter, but don't worry! Next comes the wedding day followed by the sequel! but the sequel focuses on Arron and her blank past who is her real father? Who was her mother? Does she have siblings?  
if her father is the suspected Sasuke then does she have sharingan?! find out in the sequel to narusaku sad story "the unwanted family!"**


End file.
